


Fly Free Little Bird

by AlexSeanchai (EllieMurasaki)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3418142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/AlexSeanchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you knew how much I love you, you would run away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Free Little Bird

If Yuugi had any sense (Yami Yuugi thinks dismally), he would shatter the Millennium Puzzle and cast the pieces into separate oceans—it would of course shatter Yami Yuugi himself, but any other result would rather miss the point.

Yami Yuugi would kill to protect Yuugi, has done in the past; Yuugi has grown accustomed to this, but still hates knowing that it happened, that Yami Yuugi saw—sought—no other way. And with the Puzzle about Yuugi's neck, Yami Yuugi has no way to protect Yuugi from Yuugi's protector.


End file.
